Not Ready
by bananas4oth
Summary: Nathan and Haley
1. Chapter 1

"Okay so are you alone or is…" The doctor asked cautiously.

"No I'm alone." Haley James said quickly trying to hide her fear.

"Okay so let's begin…"

After leaving the doctor's office Haley went back to her house ignoring her parent's questions and ran up to her room locking the door behind her. She checked her cell phone, plugging it into the charger to make sure she got the doctor's call and took a hot and long shower.

Downstairs Haley's parents left in formal wear to another prestigious party they just 'had' to go to. Haley's parents had always been proper and perfect and of course they were extremely rich. When Haley was little she had a nanny to look after her because her mom couldn't be bothered with spit up and diaper changes, the only time Mrs. James ever went near Haley was when she was showing her off to her friends and her husband's co-workers, as Haley got older her mother tried to control her more and more. At first it was clothes, but that had been since she was a baby as she got older it was what she thought and what she believed soon it was what she ate and how much and not in the 'eat your green vegetables' kind of way the 'your to fat to have that second helping' kind of way. Her dad was no better he would just sit there and pretend nothing was going on. Haley had an older brother, who would yell at his dad for not standing up for Haley and her mom for being so controlling over her but it got him sent to boot camp for a summer when he was 14 and Haley was 10 so after that he would try and help Haley whether it was telling her she wasn't fat or bringing her food at night or even helping to sneak her out every once in a while. But Bryan James left a little over a year ago, the day he turned 18.

Haley sat on her bed in sweats and a sweatshirt staring at her cell phone, they weren't her clothes; her mother would never allow those kinds of clothes on HER daughter. They had been Bryans they were her favorite and she would always steal them so when he left he gave them to her.

Haley was startled as the phone rang, but it wasn't her cell phone it was the home phone. Walking to the hallway where an old fashioned phone was placed next to a $300 lamp she answered.

"James residence," she spoke in a fake-cheer voice.

"Hi sweetheart," Haley groaned… it was her mother. "We are at this lovely party and they have a son your age and they are all just dieing to meet you."

"Mom I'm not feeling too good." Haley said knowing it wouldn't get her out of it.

"The limo will pick you up in about 20 minute's sweetie." Haley didn't have time to respond before she heard the dial tone. Haley guessed her mom was standing next to one of her friends whose son she wanted Haley to go out with. Haley's mom had tried to make her get together with a friend's son for years and they finally got together for almost a year… only to please their parents but in the end they 'hooked up' when they were drunk at a party and he broke up with her the next day. That was 3 weeks ago and even if it was a fake relationship Haley was crushed not only because she had lost her virginity to a guy who wasn't even her real boyfriend but because she was starting to like him in a more than a friend way. His family and hers had been friends for as long as she remembered and they had dinner weekly so he and Haley had known each other and had been friends almost all their lives. It was weird when they broke up or more after they had sex they became extremely awkward around each other.

Haley heard the doorbell and quickly shoved her phone into her clutch purse trying to walk down the stairs and put her heels on at the same time.

"I'm coming just a minute." She yelled out finally making it to the second floor without falling. Stopping to put on her shoes she hurried down the second flight of stairs and to the closet to grab her coat.

Opening the door expecting the limo driver Joe she screamed when she saw the boy who broke up with her 3 weeks ago… Nathan Scott.

He laughed in amusement, "So I take it they didn't tell you I was coming."

"No they didn't, but I should have known my mom did say someone wanted to meet me who has a son my age." Haley rolled her eyes laughing.

"So are you ready to get out of here?" he questioned offering his hand out to her.

Haley hesitated and he noticed "Yah where is the party?" Haley asked finally putting her hand in his.

"Oh we aren't going; we are going out to diner."

Haley stopped "but what about our parents?"

"They know I told them."

"And they said it was okay…"

"Yes stop worrying," Nathan told her pulling her the rest of the way to the limo and helping her in.

The ride to the restaurant was quite and awkward so when they finally got to the restaurant both were relieved.

"So how have you been?" Nathan questioned.

"Fine," Haley replied. "What do you want Nathan." Haley asked shortly.

"Your parents called mine and said you weren't doing so good." Nathan told her but she could see through it.

"No they didn't because they don't give a damn!" She was mad now he was lying to her. "It was Brooke wasn't it"

"Haley…"

"God Nathan I'm fi-" Haley stopped mid-word her hand over her mouth running to the bathroom.

After throwing up 4 times Haley noticed there was a hand rubbing circles on her back. Turning around she saw Nathan and she broke down into his chest.

"Shh its okay baby shh," Nathan tried calming her down.

After paying for the food they ordered but didn't eat Nathan took Haley to the car and helped her in. Haley looked over at Nathan when she felt his stare and she could see he was looking for an explanation.

"I think I have the flu, I tried to tell my mother but she just got me a doctor's appointment and then today wouldn't let me stay home from the party which turned out to be this dinner."

"Is this what Brooke was talking about." He asked.

"I don't know I'm just stressed and stuff and she is such a worry wart." Nathan looked at her not really believing her much but left it just the same. When the limo stopped at the house it was just the way it was when they had left all the lights off but the porch light.

"You want to come in?" Haley asked in a small voice.

"Absolutely." Nathan grabbed her hand reassuringly.

When they got inside Haley led Nathan to the kitchen. "Do you want anything to eat, since we left early I can make you something."

"What burnt toast?" Nathan laughed.

"Shut up I'm a good cook I just can't make toast, okay." Haley whined remembering when she almost burnt down her house when she was making toast, and he had come over that morning to pick her up for school and he ran in when he heard her scream grabbing the fire extinguisher and putting out the flames that had started from the toast.

"Okay should I get the extinguisher now or later?"

"Shut up now what do you want?"

"I'll have what you are having,"

"I don't think I am going to eat, my stomach is still upset and I'm not sure I can hold anything down."

"Haley you have to eat something."

"I don't want to throw up again." She whined.

"Haley…"

"I'm fine, I just feel bad enough without throwing up again." Haley whined.

"Come on I'll tuck you in bed." Nathan said.

"No I'm not tired,"

"Okay do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure" Haley smiled. They walked to the den passing the entry way Haley saw a letter on the table that wasn't there when she left.

"Hold on." She told Nathan who stopped, and Haley walked over to the table picking up the letter and opening the envelope. "Haley," She read aloud. "Got invited on a cruise will be gone for a couple of weeks will call before we get back… That's it! GOD! That's it! No miss you or love you they don't even sign their god-damn names." She sighed frustrated. "Lets just watch the movie."

"Haley do you want to talk ab…"

"NO! Let's pick out a movie." Haley and Nathan sat on the couch in the den and put on some action movie Nathan picked out after Haley lost rock paper scissors. After about 30 minutes Nathan felt Haley's head on his shoulder softly he smiled lifting his arm around her small waist and she snuggled into his chest.

Nathan woke up on the couch with Haley laying half on him her head on his chest. He watched her sleep for almost 45 minutes before she started to wake up.

"Morning sleepyhead" he smiled.

"What time is it" she mumbled into his chest trying to hide from the bright sun.

"Early" Nathan laughed. Haley finally noticing the position she and Nathan were in jumped up off the couch walking into the kitchen with a confused Nathan close behind.

"Are you hungry?" Haley asked not looking into his eyes.

"Umm yah, sure,"

"I'll make you some eggs and bacon,"

"I'll make the toast." Nathan cut in laughing.

"Shut up!"

"How many pieces do you want?"

"None thank you, I don't really feel like toast."

"Okay… freak"

"Excuse me?" Haley said in mock horror.

"You heard me… freak, who doesn't 'feel' like eating toast for breakfast."

"Shut up." When Haley and Nathan were bringing the food to the table, Nathan before Haley there was a crash as Haley dropped her plate running towards the bathroom hand covering her mouth Nathan right behind her. Pulling her hair back as she threw up Nathan rubbed her back worriedly.

"Haley are you okay?" Nathan asked when Haley's nausea subsided.

"I'm fine." Haley snapped. "You should go I'm meeting Brooke later." She lied.

"Haley come on I don't think…" Nathan was interrupted by Haley's cell phone up on the third floor. Haley hurriedly ran up to her room immediately answering her cell.

"Hello?" Haley spoke in a worried tone as Nathan came into the room.

"Hi may I speak to Haley James?"

"This is she." 

"Hi this is Dr. Peterson calling and I have the results of the blood test…"

"Okay…"

"I think you should come down to the office and I'll tell you the results then."

"I'm kind of busy so couldn't you just tell me over the phone."

"Sure, It turns out you are pregnant, I think that we should talk about some options…"

"I have to go" Haley said in a flat tone hanging up the phone. Turning around to a clueless Nathan she felt like she was going to break yet again but refused to break down in front of him. Running down both flights of stairs stopping only to grab the keys to her parents' car she bolted. She didn't expect to end up there, it just happened that way. Only when she was sitting at her birth mother's grave did she let the tears fall.

Not many people knew about Haley's mom not being her real mother, and those who did know knew not to mention it in front of Haley and defiantly not in front of her parents. Her mother and father split when Haley was 4, it was a horrible time for her going to court and all the fighting. Eventually her mother got custody and her father wasn't happy. When Haley was 5 her mother moved her farther away from her father who was furious. When Haley was 6 her father was really successful and had a new wife, while Haley and her mom weren't so when custody was brought to trial again Haley was put in her father's care much to her dismay. When her mother committed suicide Haley was devastated, still she blamed herself for her mother's death. When her dad and 'new' mom decided to move they said they wanted to make a good impression and that they needed to be the 'perfect' family and that Haley should start calling her 'new' mother mom. Haley didn't know much better then only being 6 years old so she just went with it.

Haley heard footsteps behind her, turning around she saw Nathan, the one person in the world she wanted to see the least. He didn't know about her mom so why was he here?

"Hey, I followed you, what's going on?" Nathan asked concern eminent in his worried voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry for waiting so long to update... I was gone for almost 4 weeks on a vacation that wasn't even supposed to last 2 So I hope you like it and please Review... KASY**

"_Hey, I followed you, what's going on?" Nathan asked concern eminent in his worried voice._

"Nothing," Haley said turning back to her mother's grave.

"Haley," Nathan sighed as he slowly approached her, sitting next to her. Reading the grave quietly aloud, "Grace Lillian James, loving mother and friend to all 1974-1999," Nathan turned to Haley. "Who is she?"

Without taking her eyes off the grave she spoke, "My mother."

"But…"

"She is my step-mom, when my dad got custody of me and my mom died I was six and they told me that we had to be the perfect family and perfect families don't have step-mothers so I was told to call her mom and I did."

"How did she die," Nathan asked hesitantly.

"Suicide, when my dad sued for custody, we weren't doing well, we had a trashy apartment with her boyfriend who had beaten us and I wasn't in school, I spent my days at the diner where she worked reading books from the book shelf and helping my mom. The judge gave her 6 months to clean up her act and get a better home for us and in the mean time I was to live with my dad, when she did as she was told and my dad still got custody she screamed and shouted grabbing my hand pulling me out of the courtroom with her. I still remember the commotion not really understanding what was going on, my mom screaming at the judge my dad almost ripping my arm out of socket pulling me away from her. She wasn't the best mom I guess, but she was still my mom. Things that you normally go to your mom about like boys, and periods you know girl stuff, I just couldn't and can't go to her so I come here, a lot."

"What about Bryan?"

"He is my half brother my dad had him with a woman he met before my mom. He sued for custody of him before he got me."

"Haley," Nathan said sympathetically wrapping an arm around her and pulling her against him as she cried.

Realizing the position they were in Haley pushed away scooting away from him. "I can't do this." She gasped out.

"Haley, what is going on, this can't be the only thing." Looking at Nathan, Haley broke into hysterics crying and shaking barely able to breath.

"I…" gasp "Don't…" gasp "Want you…" gasp "To be…" gasp "Mad at…" gasp "Me…" She barely got out.

"Shhh, I won't be mad at you… Hales just tell me what is going on?"

Looking up with her big chocolate brown eyes into his ocean blue ones, he saw the fear in her eyes. "I… I'm… I'm pregnant." She whispered.

"You're what?" Nathan asked not positive if he heard her correctly.

"Pregnant." She cried out hugging her knees tightly to her chest scooting farther away from Nathan. They sat not talking; the only sound was Haley's gasping cries. Millions of thoughts were going through Nathan's head as he sat totally oblivious to his surroundings only coming too when he heard Haley's breath even out completely signaling she fell asleep. Turning he saw her laying, back against a tree, fast asleep. Looking around he noticed how dark it was beginning to get, he didn't know how long they had just been sitting there. Picking Haley up, careful to not wake her, he carried her to his car laying her down in the front seat. Before Nathan knew it he had arrived at Haley's house, carrying her up to her room he tucked her in and quietly exited the room. Not wanting to be there when she woke up but knowing she shouldn't be alone he called a friend to help out.

"Hello,"

"Hey Brooke I need your help,"

"What do you need," Brooke asked skeptically.

"Haley told me, right now she is asleep and I need to go, I just don't want to leave her alone."

"I'll be over in a minute,"

"Thanks Brooke." Nathan said gratefully as they both hung up.

Nathan sat at the desk by the door in Haley's room watching her sleep until he heard the front door open. Going down stairs he met Brooke at the bottom.

"She's asleep," He told her going to the door as she goes up the stairs. Turning around he calls Brooke's name who quickly turns around, "tell her I just need a little time and I will call her."

Walking into Haley's room Brooke changed into some of her pajamas she kept over at the house. Crawling into the bed with Haley she sat up in bed. Brooke looked over to Haley when she started to stir not moments later.

"Brooke?" Haley asked groggily.

"Hey tutor girl,"

"Where am I?" Haley asked confused.

"In your room," Brooke laughed. "Nathan told me to tell you that he just needs a little time and he will call you." Haley nodded. "Do you want to tell me what happened… you don't have to but I'm a good listener."

Haley took a deep breath and sighed, "You know how Nathan and I were together for a while to make our parents happy?" Brooke simply nodded. "We kind of…" Pausing to take a breath as tears fell down her face. "We… Had… Sex," she gasped out.

Brooke was at a loss for words. "Wow… that's big,"

"That isn't all…" Haley barely got out before a new batch of tears came. Brooke sat patiently waiting for Haley to calm down. "I… I… I'm pregnant." Brooke immediately pulled Haley into her arms.

"Shhh, everything will be okay Hun, everything will be fine. You will figure things out."

"But what if he hates me or thinks I did it on purpose… I can't lose him Brooke. I can't lose my best friend."

"I know, I know. But you will always have me, and Lucas and all your other friends will have your back."

"But I need him Brooke, I need my best friend."

"He will come around I just know it okay… he will it just might take a little time for it all to sink in okay?"

45 minutes later Haley was asleep again Brooke quietly stepped out of the room. Pulling out her cell phone she scrolled through her phonebook until she found the number.

"Hello," the distracted voice on the other end answered.

"Nathan its Brooke, Haley isn't doing so well."

"Brooke I need a little time,"

"She was crying so hard she couldn't breath Nathan, when I finally got her to calm down again she had a panic attack and it was 45 minutes before she finally got to sleep. Nathan she is so afraid of losing you and your friendship."

"I can't deal with this right now Brooke."

"Nathan she is having your God Damn baby she has to deal with the reminder from constant bathroom breaks to morning sickness, her raging hormones and every baby or pregnant woman on the streets." Brooke heard Nathan sigh. "Fine but she wont wait for you forever I know that. Once she clears her head all she will be thinking about is the baby she is carrying and that will be her top priority. So don't wait too long." Before he could say anything she hung up and climbed into bed with Haley slowly drifting off to sleep.

The next morning Haley jumped out of bed running to the bathroom which woke up Brooke. Helping Haley hold her hair back Brooke rubbed her back in soothing circles until the nausea subsided.

"I'll be okay… you can go."

"Are you sure?"

"Yah we need to get ready for school anyways,"

"I have clothes here if you don't want to be alone."

"No its okay, I just want to think for a little while."

"Okay I'll see you later," Brooke started to leave.

"Thanks Brooke."

"I will always be there for you," Haley nodded and smiled.

Nathan sat in third period not able to concentrate on anything but Haley's empty seat. He hadn't seen her at school but then again he had tried to avoid her. Once class was over he quickly found Brooke.

"Where is Haley?"

"She called me saying she couldn't handle going to school and seeing you here." Brooke informed him with an attitude walking away. Sighing he made his way to the lunch room.

Haley sat in her room finally realizing that this would be the first day of school she had ever missed. She sat in the dark room with the stereo quietly playing. Glancing over at the clock and realizing she couldn't bail on work too she got up to get ready. Twenty minutes later she arrived at Karen's Café.

"Hey Haley," Karen greeted.

"Hi, Karen" Haley took her apron from the hook in the back and quickly and quietly got to work.

"So how was school?" Karen asked as Haley cleared a table.

"I didn't go…" Haley told her.

"What!" Karen asked astonished. "I mean why?" She asked once Haley gave her a look.

"I just didn't really feel like it."

"Haley… if you need someone to talk to you I'm always here… you know that right?"

"Yah," She paused. "Thank you Karen, you are more like a mom then my mother has ever been to me."

"No problem honey… What did she say about it anyways?"

"Nothing she and my dad are gone on a cruise for a week."

"Oh and like this job you are just not going to tell her about it."

"What she doesn't know can't hurt her," Haley laughed for the first time in what seemed like forever.

"I hate you hiding things from your mom, I mean it makes me think about what Lucas is hiding from me."

"But it is different with the two of you… you guys are close… me and my mother are don't get along and are so different. She just wants me to be perfect and I'm not. I want to have a way out if I need to… I don't want to rely on my parents money for the rest of my life."

"I guess," Karen walked away going into the back still thinking.

At 5 when her shift ended Haley quickly got home to change for dance practice when she saw the one guy she didn't expect to see...


	3. Chapter 3

**So I'm sorry I havn't updated in a while... I'm really busy with school and swim team, plus the fact that it is hard for me to write a decent chapter that I like anyways... Then I edit the heck out of it...**

**I hope you like it and please review...**

**Kasy**

**Well here it is...**

* * *

_At 5 when her shift ended Haley quickly got home to change for dance practice when she saw the __one guy she didn't expect to see..._

"Bryan," Haley screamed running to him and jumping into his arms.

"Hey Hales," Bryan said hugging her back. "I missed you buddy."

"Me too, me too," Haley said still not letting go. Finally pulling away she got out her house key opening the door so they could go into the large house.

"So where are the parents" he asked once they were sitting at the counter eating sandwiches.

"On some cruise," she replied no emotion in her voice.

"How are you doing?"

"I should probably tell you something." The emotion still void from her voice as tears formed in her eyes.

"You know you can tell me anything… You know that right?"

"You aren't going to like this…" Tears running down her face and Bryan put a comforting hand on her back. "I'm pregnant."

Bryan took a harsh breath in trying to calm himself down, knowing she was hurting and didn't need criticism, not from him not from anyone but he knew it would eventually come from their parents. Right now she just needed him. Now Haley was sobbing as he pulled her into a big hug. "It's okay… it will all be okay."

Haley lifted her head and sniffled, "You promise?"

Bryan put his forehead against hers, "I promise."

"Honey I'm Home!" They heard Brooke's voice bellow through the house a few moments later as the front door closed behind her.

"We're in here!" Haley shouted wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Who is we?" She asked as she entered the kitchen. "Bryan!" Brooke screamed running and jumping into his arms. Brooke had been like another sister to Bryan and Bryan like a brother to Brooke.

"Hey Brooke," Bryan said hugging her back. "How have you been?"

"Good, I'm good," Brooke nodded her head as there was an awkward pause between the three. "So…" Brooke began. "Did Haley tell you about the baby?" She asked and both Bryan and Haley's mouths dropped.

"I did but if I hadn't you would have just blurted it out to him." Haley laughed, Brooke was unbelievable sometimes but all you could do was love her.

"I had to get it out of my system." Brooke defended shrugging her shoulder as she grabbed an apple and bit into it.

"Whatever, just as long as you don't tell anyone else," Haley got up. "I think I'm going to skip dance today… I mean I'm going to miss a lot more in the next couple of months." Haley said a hand on her stomach.

"So who would the father be by the way," Bryan asked still trying to grasp the situation.

Haley looked down, "Nathan." She mumbled. Bryan closed his eyes and took a deep breath in, he and Nathan had been really good friends growing up and it took everything he had not to go and beat him up. When he opened his eyes again he saw tears streaming down Haley's face. "God I hate this," she laughed through her tears. "I'm so God damn emotional!"

"I am not looking forward to the next 9 months," Brooke laughed.

"Neither am I," Haley laughed. "I mean not only do I have to get fat but I have to do it under the watchful eyes of the entire school and town."

"Haley…" Bryan started.

"I'll be fine… the only thing worse then that is telling dad and mom." Haley said rolling her eyes at the mom part.

"How long are they gone anyways?" Bryan asked.

"They told me in a note where they were and it did not contain any way to contact them or how long they would be gone." Haley said with a wave of her hand.

"Ouch… well at least I can stay for a while then," Bryan said which made Haley smile. "So what is going on with the whole Nathan and baby thing…" he stopped once he saw the tears pouring down Haley's face once again. "God I am just going to shut my mouth every time I speak you start to cry kid." He wrapped his arms around her. "I think it is time to go to bed, you have had a long day." He lifted her into his arms carrying her upstairs and put her in bed before making his way down to Brooke.

"Nathan said he needed time," Brooke told him before he could ask. "She told him she was pregnant and all he said to me not even to her was that he needed some time."

"When was this?"

"Yesterday," Brooke replied. "She didn't go to school today… I think it was the first day she has missed since second grade when the when she asked to go to the bathroom the teacher told her that she could hold it for a bit and then she ended up peeing her pants in front of the class. She didn't go to school the next day." They both laughed slightly at the memory. "I mean she even went to school with the flu."

"What did Nathan say about her missing school?"

"He came up to me and asked and I told him she couldn't go and see him there and I walked away, I thought if I told him and was mean he might come over and apologize to her but he didn't. He said he would call and he still hasn't to my knowledge. I just think he had better shape up soon because Haley isn't going to wait for him forever. I know her and I know that once she clears her mind she won't be thinking about herself or Nathan the only thing she will be thinking about is that baby and what she thinks is best for it."

"Yeah and it might not be the best way for her to go about it." Brooke nodded. "I'm going to turn in, you're more then welcome to stay here… of course you know that." They laughed and made their way upstairs.

"Night," Brooke said and Bryan nodded as he went one way to his old room and she went the other to Haley's and climbed into bed next to her.

The next morning Haley woke up to the smell of breakfast cooking downstairs. Haley rushed to the bathroom throwing up before slowly making her way down stairs she rubbed her sleepy puffy eyes.

"About time your up tutor-girl I was beginning to worry, you never get up this late." Brooke said with a laugh as Bryan gave his sister a big hug.

"Morning kid," he said not letting go.

"If you hug me any tighter I'm going to barf all over you." They all laughed and Bryan let her go. "So what's for breakfast?"

"Sausage, eggs, and toast," Brooke smiled.

"Please tell me you aren't making it." Haley laughed as Brooke glared at her.

"You know what at lease I can make toast."

"Hey I can make everything but that!" Haley stuck her tongue out at Brooke who did the same.

"My God you guys are just like kids." Bryan said rolling his eyes. Both girls stuck their tongues out at him and laughed hysterically.

The rest of the morning they spent talking and eating and watching Saturday morning cartoons laughing hysterically trying to avoid anything that had to do with the pregnancy. Bryan left around noon saying he was going to run some errands. While Nathan spent his morning also avoiding thinking about it, he was playing basketball at the rivercourt when he saw Bryan walking up very pissed. Nathan just kept shooting hoops trying to delay the obvious blowout. When the ball bounced off the rim Bryan caught it and passed it to Nathan. Soon they were playing one-on-one and just having fun both forgot about everything they just had fun for a little while. After a while they sat down on the table by the court and just looked around.

"You are really hurting her man," Bryan said after a while. Nathan took a deep breath in and closed his eyes.

"You are hurting her too," Nathan said, and Bryan looked at him questioningly. "You leaving," Nathan clarified. "You abandoned her, your dad and mom don't give her the time of day unless to criticize her, her only family is me, Brooke, Lucas, Peyton and Chase, but we aren't her real family. I know I'm hurting her really bad, I know but I don't want to say anything to hurt her, I just need some time to think about it…" Nathan paused and took a deep breath, "It's my fault." Bryan looked at him. "We didn't really use protection, I mean I was so stupid and I'm pretty sure that she wasn't on birth control, what reason she would have, I mean we weren't really together. I don't really know if she told you." When Bryan shook his head he continued. "Both our parents wouldn't leave us alone about getting together and what a cute couple we would make. So one day we decided to go on a date just to get them off our backs. It just got worse after that so we pretended to date, we pretended to date for almost a year. I would forget it was fake sometimes. We would kiss and stuff in front of our parents and our friends and we would go on fake dates. Then at a party we both were drinking and then a guy started hitting on Haley, I punched him when he wouldn't back off. Haley thanked me and one thing led to another." He paused and got up and started pacing. "God!" He punched the table and his fist started to bleed.

"Nathan it isn't all your fault," Bryan said. "As much as I hate you for getting my baby sister pregnant and walking out on her it is just as much her fault as it is yours. It takes two to make a baby. Now you leaving her alone in this is all your fault." He laughed trying to lighten the mood. Nathan who didn't find it very funny just sat staring at the blood dripping from his knuckles. "You need to be there for her, help her through this."

"I know it's just hard." Nathan said still watching the blood dripping.

"Life is hard Nathan," Bryan shouted at him. "You need to grow up, she is suffering just as much as you are."

"Do you know what having a kid will do to me?" Nathan shouted back. "What about my dreams and goals and my dad, did you ever think about how seriously pissed he will be?"

"What about Haley and her dreams and her goals and what our parents are going to do to her," Bryan took a deep breath and continued a lot calmer. "Think about Haley and what it is going to do to her. Could you really watch Haley have your child and do nothing, let somebody help raise your child? Do you really think you would ever be able to do that? This isn't just some issue that will work its self out, it is going to be a baby you and Haley's baby, so just think about that." With that Bryan walked away.

"Haley he will come around sooner or later." Brooke told Haley.

"I'm not so sure he will…" Haley said looking at her feet. "What will I do if he doesn't?" The look Haley gave her broke Brooke's heart.

"Haley, I will always be there for you."

"That is what everyone says but it isn't true."

"Haley…"

"No, I'm right and you know it, my mom left, my parents don't give a damn, then Bryan and now Nathan, its only a matter of time…"

"Haley don't even say that…" Brooke shouted at her grabbing her face to look at her. "That isn't true and you know it. Nathan will come around, your parents are idiots, your brother loves you, and I will never, ever leave you… okay?" Haley nodded as Brooke hugged her. They sat around watching a movie and eating ice cream until Brooke had to go home. Bryan was still gone so Haley just sat watching T.V. still eating ice cream. As she was watching Gilmore Girls a commercial for a pregnancy test came on, she quickly changed turned the T.V. off still avoiding thinking about the pregnancy. Haley thought that if she didn't think about it, then it wasn't happening. Haley got up off the couch and was about to go to bed when she heard the front door open.


End file.
